Dr M's choas
by ariblack10
Summary: The bakugan battle brawlers have officially become flock members with the Vexos even though they do not have wings and everything goes back to normal, well as normal as it gets with Shun and Ace around and people keep getting sick including Fang and Shun and those two never get sick.
1. Chapter 1

**okay so I know most of you people don't review and that's fine so this little authors not you can skip right though unless you want to read my disclaimer speech**

**look I don't know which jack ass, mother turkey-in, frying pan jerk, from the 500th layer of hell wrote this and I quote 'bitch you must do the damn ass disclaimer, that is a must and stop putting up the bold you know one reads that shit' that is what this person said, the bold is there for a reason so READ it, if you are not DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER! because I put it in the BOLD WRITING because that is where the disclaimer, where else would I put it I the middle of the story, that's stupid. at the end. I know for a fact that less people read the end bold than the top. I know this is a new story, but I am to ticked to put this on the real story that, that monkey man reviewed I mean come on people, WORDS DO HURT! I stopped writing a few years ago because the same thing happened, I was upset he last time but this time I'm just plain out pissed. If you don't like something don't critics something, now if that certain person or anyone like him is reading this and I'm pretty sure you know who and what you assholes are KEEP THE INSULTS TO YOURSELVES because just because you did not read the bold script up at the top it doesn't mean I'm not doing it, and that others don't read it, don't make assumptions and keep your opinions to yourself because I don't give a Damn and I'm pretty sure that millions of other ladies and men out there don't get a damn what you think of him or her either, have a good day Jacob Mulu. I hope you read this and I hope you hate me and I don't give a Damn if you do, and yes I am pissed I am normally a nice person but I am pisses at you Mr. Mulu, and it was your own fault for me using your name you put it in the guest bar. word of advice, if you want to be mean don't put your name., oh and I am trying my hardest to do the grammar correct, please be considerate, mistakes happen and I miss things Microsoft word does not tell you where to put periods. Have a nice day**

**now for those who either read it who didn't need to or just skipped it like I advised here is the disclaimer in caps so Mr. Jacob Mulu can see it if he is reading this I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR MAXIMUM RIDE now enjoy chapter one I hope no good person's feeling were hurt, if so I am sorry, I doubt anything like this will happen again, I lost my temper and I am sorry :( please don't hate me.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1: fang's sick<strong>

Max:

Ever since we had met the bakugan brawler's resistance Vexos we had all changed. we decided to come live here at mom's with Jeb and Ari, I shared a room with Ella and as normal I had got up before her which that girl could sleep till noon if you let her, Angel and Nudge bunked together, Gazzy and Iggy, and Prince Fang of darkness got a room to himself, Runo and Julie were in the same room, Mylene and Mira had a room together, Spectra and Gus, and I think something is up with the two of them it's this master spectra deal, Ace, Hydron, and Shadow had got a room together, Marucho and Ari, Lync and Baron, Volt and Dan, Shun got a room to himself, because he was a ninja.

I put on my clothes and walked down stairs Mom was engaged to Jeb now and I thought it was sweet; I get to have my mom and Dad together.

"Good morning birdie" my nine-year-old eraser half-brother greeted, he was the size of a nine year old when not in wolf form, but when he was a wolf he was like a adult and grumpy like one to so he stays un-wolfanized.

"Morning Ari, anyone else up yet?" I asked

" no or Fang's doing his magic trick" Ari said, ever since we had got here Fang had been working on his power where he'd stay perfectly still and fade in to the wall, normally around hallways and empty rooms and when someone walked by, usually Shun, Fang was suddenly there scarring the daylights outta the poor boy.

"Well I'm sure he'll spring out of the woodwork" I said

"Literally, hope it's not shun this time" Ari said

"Yeah, the ninja has it hard enough with Ace and Hydron though he did put that one on himself with Hydron and his little nick name" I said "speaking of Shun where is he"

"I think he went on a early morning run, he mumbled something along those lines before he left the house think he was going to CVS to refill his medicine" Ari said as I put toast into the toaster the only thing I can cook is toast, Shun had to take medicine because he was ADHD, and I have no clue what that meant, Shun also has a bad habit of cussing all the time

"I'm hungry" Ari said

"Hey" Iggy said "I'll make some eggs," yes the blind guy cooks "where's Shun and Fang" we heard the screen door slam shut, Shun was back

"hey" Shun said walking in and sitting down he had made a habit of getting the paper and reading it before Jeb even got down stairs, he pulled out his phone "when Jeb comes down tell him the paper is in his chair, where's Fang"

"Doing his thing again, I bet" Iggy said

"Gods of Olympus!" shun slammed his head on the table then got a gleam in his eyes

"HEY FANG NEW RULE INVISABLE BIRD-KIDS DON'T EAT" Shun screamed and we all started laughing

"Shun was that you screaming" Mom said Iggy, Ari and I became quiet

"Yes ma'm" Shun said

"I just don't see you as one to be loud" Mom said and Shun blushed and we laughed again. You see shun was like fang in a way he was not one to raise his voice, he liked to stay at a soft level unless he has a mocha, according to Dan, I've never seen him on a macho to them it's

Shun + Mocha – medicine = chaos

"That should get him to stop doing that thing of his" Gus said walking in behind Jeb

"Papers in your chair, Jeb" Shun said

* * *

><p><p>

Fang

I was hot and felt like I was on fire, I had been dreaming of fire and Loins the loin was shooting fire from its Maine and I was riding it escaping from Itex the woods around them was burning to the ground. I shot upward in a silent scream, thank god it was silent, because I don't think my voice could of handled it, it hurt so bad I think I am having a hot-flash, I laid my head down and went back to sleep

* * *

><p>Max<p>

"You'd think if he's doing the talent of his, he would have scared someone by now" Dylan said, nudge was up and not a hint of Fang

"You don't think he's still in the bed, do you" Lync said

"Ahh, he probably stayed up all night on that stupid blog of his" Hydron said

"yea, I think he's determined to read every god damn comment that he gets, come on Max lets go get the Goth prince up" Shun said

"Hey, Ninja wannabe, give him a boot in the rump for me, man" Ace said

"Sure thing hot-shot" Shun said and we walked up to Fangs room to my surprise he was still in bed with the curtains drawn Shun walked right over to his bed "would it hurt to have a little Damn sun light" he opened the curtains Fangs Face was flushed "Yo, fang, it's 10, time to get your ass out of the bed" Shun said, he was really something else, he was quiet when he wanted to be but push his buttons the right way and he's very loud and then he won't give you a second glance that day, or so I've heard, he's also a little redneck I think, but it would be nice to get rid of the cursing Dan said he used to be way worse till Marucho got tired of it and gave him the soap treatment

"Fang do you feel alright" I asked shaking him silently he didn't move

* * *

><p><p>

Shun

Max tried to shake fang awake to no avail, I gently put my hand on his forehead and to my surprise his eyes fluttered open he was very warm, and not that way. Yes I have a really dirty mind, get over it. "Fang it's 10 you need to get up" I said he stood up fell over; he put his head in his hands

"Fang are you alright" Max asked

"Just a little dizzy" he said she put her hand on his shoulder

"Fang your very warm are you sure you feel okay, I'm going to get Mom. Shuneul Antony Kazami, get your mind out of the gutters" I had busted out laughing at the first part, which only made me laugh harder

"My minds always in the damn gutter ask Ang" I said, yes I made nick names for everyone here

"Count on that, you stay here with him" Max said flipping the light on me and fang closed our eyes; it was bright so I went and turned it off

"What did you mean by that" Fang said

"I meant that my mind is not P rated more like R rated I can take something very wrong even with the simplest of words, I do it a lot, I even gave the word pickle a new meaning that you probably don't want to know" I said

"Yo, ninja wannabe, why are you talking about those pickles again" Ace said coming in, with everyone else

"Not those pickles the other pickle" I said

"EW shun that's just EW" Ace said Dr. M started looking over fang

"I'd say he has the flu Fang, you need to stay in bed for six days" Dr. M said and fang said something that I couldn't understand "you can talk in twenty seconds" the thermometer beeped and she took it out of his mouth

"Why does the whole world have to be in here?" fang asked you see when Max went and said Fang was sick they all came in it's more of a surprise when I get sick, well it would be if I got sick, because I never get sick.

"Okay guys you heard him, get out, get out, get out, Shuneul GET OUT" max yelled at me

"Kay, ima get mocha" I said running to my room to get my wallet, I pulled on a pair hiking boots, sure MC's was right next door but I was going to take a hike through the woods and go up to Elsa's palace then I'll go get my mocha then come home. This home it's more than I ever had back in Japan with my Grandpa or Mom or in Russia with My Jerk of a Father and bitch of a Step-mother. And plus Dr. M lets me do as I please when I please she doesn't care as long as I'm home before ten and I get home safely. Which once I didn't, well I wasn't really hurt I had twisted my ankle walking. I grabbed my keys and went outside it was a three mile walk from here to Elsa's palace. When I got to her house I used my key to get in she was normally always home and she rarely ever left the palace. "Hey Elsa" I called

"Shun" she said running down the stairs she was princess of the bakugan, she can make a bakugan evolve if they prove worthy or she wants to brag that her bakugan is the best, hers is Darkus deluxe Hydranoid it has four heads at the moment at first sight you'd think it was a real hydra until it spoke and I'll tell you Hydra loves to trash talk his opponents, her little brother Prince Onex can kill a bakugan, he's a bit evil he can shoot fire from his hands where Elsa can shoot ice and snow. "So, how are you liking your new home" Elsa asked

"Oh I love it, though fang is somewhat a brat" I said

* * *

><p>Max<p>

"I thought shun went to go get a mocha?" Nudge said

"He's not back yet" Dan said you could hear the concern in his voice; he was always concerned about Shun

"your right, it is right next door unless he took a hike through the woods and went to see Elsa… bingo that's where he is" Ace said, Ace was normally the quiet boy

"So do think he got the mocha yet" Ella said

"not a chance he won't drink it until he's in the house then he gets very hyper, and goes all ninja bullet on sugar on us and we have to deal with his wildness and on top of that he talk's pure randomness. Though it would be great on Percival's blood pressure if he go the mocha and went and annoyed Elsa, but he'd never do that to her, nope, nope, nope. Why does Shun have to always bother me, it's like it's always annoy Ace day in his mind, some days I just want to wring his neck. And he has to curse all the dang time and thinks he's a ninja. Why can't he not be a ninja for one freaking mmmmmm hh ccc bb ss sssss ssssss ttttt—"I stared in shock as the quiet boy Ace pulled a nudge, Dan and Shadow clamped their hands over his mouth and he was still going, Mira mimicked whacking him in the back of the head, he was like in a trance, a nudge trance.

"I was wounding how long it was going to take him to crack" spectra said. Pretending to wipe his forehead

"What?" Iggy asked

"Well Acer used to talk all the time until he found out he had cancer. He has been really lucky to survive this long. Before he was told he had cancer he was a very outgoing, and talkative, the teachers in school could not get him to shut up. Mr. moony threatened to bring a gag if he didn't shut up, that did shut him up for twenty seconds, and they taped his mouth shut during a test. But most of all he used to be a huge flirt, at our schools on vestal, every year they do a scan until you're out of school and when we were twelve, I was waiting for them to get done with him…" Baron paused long enough to walk over to Ace and grip his shoulder and Ace ran up to him room "they were taking a whole lot longer than normal and permitted me to stay and wait on him, which was different, they had never let someone stay while class was going on, I was playing on my cell phone when he ran out and tackled me in a hug, the school doctors told me that we were both going to the hospital, they had him get on the stretcher and took the both of us to the hospital, he was freaked out and crying the whole way, and they got him a room faster than I had ever seen, he started closing himself off then and about after five weeks he return to school I did expect him to blow it off like it was nothing but Ace never spoke, for two years he was silent, then when we went to New vestroia I convinced him to join the bakugan battle brawlers resistance and we defeated the Vexos and they joined us, he started to talk a little bit, you need to know that he still runs the risk in dying but it's less likely to happen now. It still hits his nerves when we talk about it" Baron sat down a few tears coming out of his eyes

"What type does he have?" the gasman asked

"He has blood cancer" Baron said it was deadly quiet in the den; mom and Dad were at the door way, I heard a heart breaking wail from upstairs

"Does Shun Know?" angel asked softly

"yes he does" Ace said walking back into the room, "I told him myself" his eyes were bloodshot red, the door slammed shut and I heard shun sing well more like shouting a Disney song in Japanese "and the chaos begins" Ace said

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 1 okay i'm not as ticked now, writing always calms me down and plaing on what to make them do this is aminly about shun and Fang because they are the two main charters, heads up I cant write sick ness so the tittle is kind of off, this is just where dr. M's chaos begins.<strong>


	2. bad move ace

**I don't own Bakugan or MR**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2: Bad move Ace<strong>

Okay that was the worst mistake of my life, and I have made some pretty bad mistakes, I should of never let shun out of the house "okay, why did I even let shun out of the house" Dan said right now shun was yelling out random phrase's and—

"I BELIVE I CAN FLY!" shun yelled jumping off the banister and landing next to Iggy, and Ace on the couch

"Hey, watch it idiot" Ace snapped and shun began to sing

"Where have all the good men gone  
>and where are all the gods—" then I saw something I never thought I'd ever see I knew Ace did not like Shun, but this was out of the box, uncalled for. Ace lunged at Shun<p>

"One more lyric I dare you" Ace yelled, punching and kicking, and shun was kicking him and also punching, and biting, the occasional fight was expected between those two, according to the others

"Shun's snapped out of his sugar rush" Angel said beside of me

Ace

I lunged the ninja and we fought but then I heard the dreaded sound of "ACE GRIT" from behind me, I turned around slowly and Dr. M was standing behind me, shun tackled me, getting the upper hand of my distraction, any punishment I would of got forgotten, I pulled out my full strength. I shoved shun off of me and into the couch, he got up and ran out back and I followed him, he threw a punch at my face but I caught his hand and twisted it, he kicked me in the stomach and I fell over off balanced I then tackled him and started to punch at him, he dogged, I was making dents in the ground, then I got him in the nose and he flipped me off of him, his nose was bleeding. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over his head, I swung a punch and hit him in the side, then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and he pulled the other way, I knew what would happen if he did that but it was too late to let go, I heard the bone in his arm snap, Shun screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. I smiled then felt Jeb grabbed the back off my neck, the scruff of my neck.

"Go up to your room right now" he said and pushed me in the house

Shun

When Ace had twisted my arm behind my back I made the worst mistake I could have made while fighting, I pulled agents him and my bone snapped, I fell to the ground in searing pain, I saw Jeb grab Ace by his neck and drag him inside of the house.

"Mom, what do we do" max said

"We need to take him to the ER" Dr. M said

_Oh great, I'm going to end up in a cast_

_You were going to end up with a cast anyway, and I think it's a sling_

_Same deference_

_No there is a big difference_

_I know there's a difference!_

_Yeah right, dumbass._

_You're not helping._

_You do know you are talking to yourself right._

_Shut up!_

**Shun stop fighting with you, it just sounds wired.** Angel thought to me

_Sorry I was having one of my moments as Dan calls it_

Dr. M and Max lifted me up into the car which Dr. M had pulled next to me, Max, Dan, and Mira got in as well. When we got to the ER a doctor meet us right away with a stricter and they put me on it and took me to a room, only Dr. M got to stay with me after she parked the car, the others had to go to the waiting room, the doctor to a few X-rays then put my arm in a sling and then we all got back in the car and we drove home, I was giving pain meds to take. Man I hated this already, it was my right arm, and I'm right handed well this is great. I hate my life right now.

once we got home Dan helped me to my room and stayed with me the rest of the night, and we did our usual talks about code-red, Bakugan interspace, Bakugan, Ace, Zenoheld, gundaliens, and alcohol oh and somehow ITEX made it into our talks. I'm just glad I only have to keep this on for a few days it's just a bruised bone thank god, but it sure didn't feel, like it


	3. I'm not sick

**I don't own Bakugan or MR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I'm not sick<strong>

I walked down the stairs, it was nine in the morning, and Gazzy and Ace was up I went over and sat by Ace on the couch, it looked as he went back to quiet prep. He didn't acknowledge me "So what was up with you yesterday, how much trouble did you get into since we didn't see you the rest of the day" I asked him

"we do that, and I got spanked. I just couldn't contain my stupid temper any longer. Max, I'm really upset that I hurt and I'm kind of worried since he's still sleeping, I um went too uh check on him, felt that I owed it to him." Ace said

"I'm sure he's fine preppy" I said

"Please don't call me that" he said

"would you prefer hot-shot" I asked teasingly

"yes I would, I like that one believe it or not" He said

"Okay, Hot-Shot" I said, it felt wired calling him that "Know what I'm just going to stick with Ace" I said and Ace me his signature 'evil Ace' grin we also call it the 'I'm-plotting-something' grin or the 'perfect' grin and a lot of other things a silence fell among us and Ace went to texting someone probably Selena Gomez, not. well he has a grl he's been "talking" too named Selena waterfall and we call her Selena Gomez. as in we I mean shun and baron. after a few momentS fang came stumbling down the stairs "Fang!" I said as he lost his balance, and he would of hit the floor had it not been for Gus walking up behind him and was able to catch him before he hit the floor.

"I'm Fine" Fang said

"Why are you up? shouldn't you be in the bed resting" Ace said, but there was no way he was concerned about Fang, Ace loves himself more than he cares about anyone else, it gets annoying but we love him.

"you care?" Fang asked

"No, but Max does now why are you out of the bed." Ace said

"I need to pee" Fang said "and Dan is in ours, now, I got to pee really bad." Fang Whined and I walked with him to the Bathroom after he was done I saw every one but Shun was up,

"Shun up?" Fang asked

"No, he's not." Dan said coming down the stairs, I was taking fang back to his room which just happened to b right next to Shun's so I could wake Shun up

"I hope he didn't get sick from sitting with me yesterday" Fang said, his face was really flushed this morning

"Why do you care, you just like scarring him" Ace said

"That's not ture, I do that becaue I care about him, and to keep him on his toes" Fang said

"Well you sure do a good job of it" Ace said going back to his phone

"Well, we can wake shun up, once we get Fang back to his bed" Dan said grabbing Fangs wrist and almost dragging him up the stairs I shock my head and followed up after them after we put fang back to bed we went to shuns room he was awake but still laying in the be, it wasn't like him to just lay around and do nothing all day. I walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down next to him Dan sat on the edge of his bed and felt his forehead.

"Shun why haven't you got up yet? It's almost eleven" I said he didn't even look at me

"Huh, oh uhh, didn't feel like it" he said

"That's not like you do you feel alright Shuneul you Feel as if you have a fever" Dan said

"I'm fine Dan, and we've been over this, don't call me by my full name, I hate it" Shun said " It sounds stupid, ... and it's a girls name"

"Max go Get Dr. Mom" Dan said

"I'm not sick" Shun complained " I never get sick" I laughed and walked down to the kitchen and saw mom sitting on thecouch with ella and Ace, Ace was snoring quite loudly. I slapped him upside the head

"Ow, what was that for" he muttered

"Finally that was getting annoying" Hydron said

"You were snoring" I said

"No I wasn't" Ace said "I don't snore"

"Yes you do" the resistance and Vexos sad in unison the alt of jinx's chorused around

"Mom, I think Shun's got sick" I said

"oh my god, ninja wannabe's sick" Ace said

"we don't know that for sure Ace" Dad saidas we all walked up to shuns room Dan was standing at the door way, Mom had went and got the terminator and stuck it in Shun's mouth and boy did he not seam to happy

"i'th nit'th sith" Shun tried to say but no one could understand him

"you can talk in a minute" Mom said and once it beeped and she took it out to read it Shun said

"I'm not sick" Shun said

"Well, your tempter is 102 degrees, but it's not the flu like fang, I'll say a ay in bed and you should be fine, it should blow over by the morning." Mom said

"Okay, just leave me alone, and I'm hungry" Shun said


End file.
